


All About Your Heart

by LauvlyTender



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All about your heart, I LOVE THIS SONG - Freeform, felinette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauvlyTender/pseuds/LauvlyTender
Summary: Felix finds himself falling for a certain bluenette girl at his nightly visits as Chat Noir.Marinette reveals to Chat her long-time crush and why she fell for him.





	All About Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song, "All About Your Heart" by Mindy Gledhill <3 It's a super good song. I'd recommend listening to the Nie version.

Marinette didn’t mind Felix’s odd behavior at all. In fact, she rather him be like this than try to be what most kids call ‘normal’ these days. She’d preferred his quiet preserved self and how mature he seemed for a boy who was just eighteen years old. Marinette was never one to go after a guy for looks, although this boy clearly had them. He was an Agreste after all. But it was the little things that got Marinette so smitten.

He was rude, stubborn, and standoffish. But when one took the time to break that wall he built (And pretty damn sturdy if Marinette had anything to say about it), Felix was charming, affectionate in his own way and stood up for those he cared for. Yep. He had it all. It was just too bad he didn’t think of her the same way she did.

Or so she thought.

Felix was having a rough time with his feelings at the moment. He loved Ladybug. He was supposed to love only Ladybug. Then Marinette Dupain-Cheng had to make it difficult for him. With her radiant beauty, her contagious giggles and intoxicating scent of sweets. It was just too overwhelming with how much this girl did to him. And what was she doing to him exactly? Why the hell did she make his heart beat twice as fast when she was near, or make him blush like a tomato when she stood too close?

Of course he blamed himself when he began to visit her as Chat Noir during the night. It was supposed to be just a check up to make she the girl was okay after an akuma attack. Then it started turning into a regular, nightly visits before he knew it. Maybe it was the sweets. Yeah. He’d just blame the sweets for now.

“Marinette?” The two sat up on her balcony. Marinette in her chair as Chat laid on her legs, running her fingers through the blonde locks.

“Yes Chaton?” Chat hid a blush under his mask as she looked down to him with a sweet smile.

Felix coughed to rid of the redness on his cheeks, “H-Have you ever been in love?”

Marinette hummed, thinking about her answer then grinned, “I’d like to think so.”

The blonde boy gave a questionable groan, “Who?”

The noirette girl giggled, “I don’t think you’d know him.”

Chat looked up at her and smirked, “Hello? I’m one of the Heroes of Paris. I’ve practically saved everyone in this city.”

Marinette snorted, laughing at the boy’s remark, “Silly kitty.” The girl continued to scratch the boy’s scalp, earning low purrs from him. “His name is Felix Agreste.”  


Chat widen his eyes and shoot straight up, “W-What?”

Marinette frowned and look to the ground, “You think I’m silly, huh?”

Marinette Dupain-Cheng had a crush on him? Wow, wasn’t he completely oblivious. It didn’t make any sense though. He’d always figure the girl had a crush on his brother, Adrien. Although she didn’t stutter as much as she did with him, she’d still blush at his remarks and was oftentimes nervous when he’d see her with him. “N-No. I just...Why him?”

The girl smiled, still looking at the floor and hugged her knees, “He’s just so amazing.”

Felix frowned at the girl’s response. He wasn’t amazing at all. He was just like his father. Cold and bitter. “He’s just another pretty boy model, Marinette. Those good looks have nothing to do with personality. He’s probably just a jerk like every other model.”

“No that’s not true!” The blonde boy widen his eyes to the girl’s snappy response as she glared at him, “It’s true he can be cold and stubborn. But once you get past that...He’s kind, and sweet. His walls are built up so high that no one wants to bother with him.” The girl smiled, looking up into Paris’s night sky, “His looks are just a perk. I don’t care that he’s a model. His dad is so ruthless keeping him and his brother from the outside world and I just want to show him that he has a friend he can count on.”

“Marinette…” Felix was breathless. This girl yet again was making his heart beat so fast. Just what did he do so right to earn this girl’s affection? “W-Why him? If he’s so stubborn, why continue to chase after him if he won’t look your way. He has a brother right? Why not him?” The boy knew he was on the edge of revealing himself, but he just had to know.

Marinette giggled, “Oh Chaton,” The girl looked towards him and smiled brightly, “I don’t care how long it takes. Little by little, I’m getting through to him. His brother is cute but he’s not the one I love. He knows very well I have a thing for his brother. He teases me about it all the time.” Felix let out a quiet sigh of relief. That’s the reason she blushes when she talks to Adrien. 

“I’m sure he doesn’t live a perfect life, Marinette. If his father is a strict as you say, he’s gotta have baggage or damaged somehow.” The noirette frowned. Did he go too far or say too much? He couldn’t help it. Someone like him didn’t deserve Marinette.

“I thought you knew better than that, Kitty.” Felix looked down, away from her gaze before she caressed his cheek and smiled again. Right now, her eyes sparkled brighter than any star in the sky.

“It’s not about your scars, Chaton. It’s all about your heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, didn't know how to make it obvious but Marinette doesn't know that Felix is Chat. Just if anyone got confused lol


End file.
